1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-141678 discloses a split connector with a frame that has an accommodation space. Two resiliently deformable lock arms are provided in the frame and face the accommodation space. An auxiliary housing is inserted into the accommodation space and two locks are provided on the auxiliary housing. The auxiliary housing is inserted into the accommodation space and is locked in a retained state by the locking action of the lock arms and the locks.
Only one lock arm and one lock may engage if the auxiliary housing is inserted obliquely into the frame, and the other lock arm and lock may be left unengaged.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to engage two lock arms and two lock portions reliably for locking an auxiliary housing inserted into a frame in a retained state.